Cheater, Cheater
by Lady Bordeaux
Summary: Slytherin? Honestly, if this is about those card games...Victoire's unexpected sorting. Slight Teddy/Victoire.


**I need to stop with these one-shots. They're getting out of hand...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Victoire Weasley would never admit it, but sometimes she cheated at cards.

A card placed here, a card pulled out there. Whatever gave her the tactical advantage.

_And that's just it_, she told herself. _Tactics_. _A simple, strategic way to win the game. _

Win the game.

Because even at eleven years-old, the seemingly innocent blonde-haired girl knew one of the most important aspects of her personality.

She _loved _to win.

* * *

"Probably Gryffindor, like Dad. That's where most Weasleys go, right? Though I'd prefer to be in Ravenclaw..."

Victoire nodded mechanically, as she'd been doing for the past hour or so. She'd woken up early and found herself spontaneously getting ready for her first day at Hogwarts. _What if I'm late_? She hadn't been sure what time it was, but being early was better than being tardy. So she threw on some muggle clothes, whipped her hair up into a ponytail, grabbed her trunk and flew downstairs, the suitcase banging loudly on each step as she went.

She'd gone into the kitchen to grab herself a bite to eat, only to go completely red when she glanced at the clock. Upon realizing (with no little amount of embarrassment) that she'd risen three hours early, she had thrown herself onto the nearest couch and waited for the rest of her family to wake. Seeing her sitting calmly in the living room, dressed and ready, her father nearly choked on suppressed laughter, her mother had simply shaken her head with a smile, and Dominqiue had promptly sat herself next to Victoire to begin her interrogation.

Currently, Dom was discussing what house she hoped to be placed in, despite the two-year wait before she enrolled at Hogwarts. She'd tried endlessly to sort Victoire based on her own "observations,'' but to no avail. According to the red-headed nine year-old, Victoire was too complex. "You could fit into any house, really," she had explained to her sister, who was impossibly tired but earnestly trying to listen. "You're very...flexible!" Upon finding the right word, Dom had grinned widely, pleased with herself.

Victoire gave her a weak smile in reply and mentally shook herself. _Stay awake. You can't fall asleep during the sorting!_

* * *

The train ride was, at best, uneventful. Given the miraculous friend-making stories she'd heard from her parents, aunts, and uncles, Victoire couldn't help but be a tad bit disappointed. Perhaps she'd gotten her hopes up. _It is_, she thought, _rather hard to live up to an experience like the one Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron had_.

She hadn't expected to meet anyone famous, but she _had _expected to at least meet a few decent people. However, no one had come to join her compartment throughout the whole journey, and she'd ended up facing the long ride alone.

Now, as she stood in front of the grand, wooden doors of the castle, Victoire really wished she'd met someone to share her complete, utter _fear _with. She was about to be sorted! She knew she didn't have a very good excuse for being terrified; she was sure her parents would be proud of her no matter which house she was put in. But for some strange, unfathomable reason, she found herself nearly rooted to the spot in apprehension, nervousness creeping into her veins as the other first-years made their way around her and into the castle.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when a fellow student accidentally bumped into her while navigating is way through the crowd. After muttering a quick apology, Victoire gave herself five more seconds to stand still before following the others inside.

...

"Weasley, Victoire!"

Victoire nearly yelped in surprise. Had it really been that long since the sorting had started? Where they _already _at the end?

She gulped and clenched her fists together, the squeamish feeling from earlier transforming into something that bordered dangerously on panic. Admist the whispers of the students who had been awaiting this particular sorting, she slowly made her way up the stone steps, attempting (and failing) to keep her knees from shaking. When she reached the creaky-looking stool, she gingerly sat herself down.

That hat dropped over her eyes.

**_So, another Weasley, eh? How many of you _are **_**there?** _

Victoire made a sqeak-like sound in the back of her throat, unable to answer even inside her own head.

The hat chuckled but didn't comment on her incoherence. **_So, where shall you go? Most Weasleys tend to go into Gryffindor, but I don't sense the courage in you..._**

Victoire, while nervous, still had enough dignity to be offended. _I'm not a coward._

_**No, but you're not nessecarily brave...sneaky, though. Determined and stubborn.**_

_Sneaky_? _If this is about the cards..._

The hat laughed once more. **_Perhaps, a little. You're quite clever, though, as well. Ravenclaw, maybe? _**The hat seemed to mentally shake its head. **_No, no...that's not right...I know..._**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Victoire jumped in surprise, and glanced around the hall after the hat had been pulled of her head. The faces of 400 shell-shocked students stared back at her. Not a single clap was heard. Her whole body trembling, Victoire staggered down the steps and sat herself down at the Slytherin table, near the end. There was some scattered applause, now, though most of the Hall's occupants still seemed confused.

Staring down at her empty plate, Victoire tried to ignore the nausea that had arisen in her stomach.

This is going to be a very long seven years.

* * *

"I don't cheat!"

Fourteen year-old Victoire and sixteen year-old Teddy Lupin were sitting in the living room at the Burrow, discussing their sortings. After Victoire had concluded the Teddy was a Hufflepuff because he was nothing more than a pushover, the teenage boy had been quick to reply that at least he wasn't a cheater, because that was surely why Victoire had been placed in Slytherin.

Teddy snorted and gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "Yes, yes you do! At cards! _All the time_!" He smirked. "Don't even try to deny it, you Slytherin scum, you."

Victoire just scowled and crossed her arms. "It's a stupid muggle game, anyways. And besides, I only...tactically increase my chances when I'm losing. It's not as if I do it every game."

Teddy laughed loudly before replying, "Don't lie. I see you _tactically increasing your chances _each time we play. A liar and a cheat. What a horrible example you set for your sister. I'm ashamed."

Giving an exaggerated eye-roll of her own, the blonde mockingly answered, "I am _truly _sorry to disappoint you. How ever can I make it up to you?"

The metamorphagus smiled widely. "I'm glad you asked. How about a game of cards? _And no cheating_."

Victoire grinned. "You're on."

...

"I said no cheating!"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? _Let me know in a review!_**

**_..._pretty please? :)**


End file.
